


I Need You aka Faith

by FandomStar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging Dean, Canon Compliant, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Straight after the events of Dark Side of the Moon.Dean tries to persuade Cas to come back to him and Sam.Rated for one use of strong language only.Can be read as Destiel or not.





	I Need You aka Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD intended this to be Destiel, but it didn't turn out very romantic!

Come back. _Please_. Cas, I need you, man. We need you, me and Sam. I get it, God's abandoned you - your father has abandoned you - and you've lost faith in him. But don't lose it in me, or Sam. Have faith in us. I have faith in you, Cas. Come back, and we can work out a way to kill this evil son of a bitch. It won't be easy, nothing ever is in this business. But we'll find a way. We'll _try_.

Cas, please come back.

I need you.


End file.
